Jaded Eyes Of A Haunted Boy
by bemorningstar
Summary: Harry Potter was beaten, he was beaten so much that he had to kill at the young age of 5. Spending 4 years in a orphanage, then going to a dangerous school for the intelligent and magically powerful. In a tale of murder, treachery, and Dark Lords can Harry Potter emerge the winner. SLASH! Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle x Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Summery: **Harry Potter was beaten, he was beaten so much that he had to kill at the young age of 5. Spending 4 years in a orphanage, then going to a dangerous school for the intelligent and magically powerful. In a tale of murder, treachery, and Dark Lords can Harry Potter emerge the winner. SLASH! Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

Copyright Infringement: **All rights for the characters, the settings, the world, etc., etc. go to J K Rowling and her publisher, I do not mean to commit piracy.**

Warning: **This story contains abuse, descriptive murder, and other disturbing things. I would not recommend reading this unless you are over 18 years of age and not easily distributed by blood.**

Disclaimers: **This Harry Potter fanfiction was prepared or accomplished by Kieren Young in his personal capacity. The opinions expressed in this writing by the characters are not always the author's own and do not reflect the view of the any associates such as teachers, parents, school staff, etc., etc. **

**Comments on this fan fiction are the sole responsibility of the writer (s) and the writer (s) will take full responsibility, liability, and blame for any libel or litigation that result from something written in or as a direct result of something written in a comment. Therefore, feel free to challenge us and disagree with me in the comments section – but I reserve the right to delete any comment for any reason whatsoever (abusive, profane, rude, etc) – so keep it polite and relevant (any outright flamers will be deleted). Please be respectful! The author (s) and the website are not to be held responsible for misuse, reuse, recycled and cited and/or uncited copies of content within this blog by others.**

**None of the author (s), contributor (s), administrator(s), vandal (s), or anyone else connected with Jaded Eyes of a Haunted Boy, in any way whatsoever, can be responsible for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

By trying to create a weapon,

a hero of the Light,

I created the monster that would destroy us all.

-A.P.W.B.D

Im telling you,

Monsters aren't born,

they are **made**.

-Tokyo Ghoul, Ken Kaneki

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As Lily looked down at her bulging belly, she was filled with a rush of happiness for her baby. But there was a worried undercurrent to this rush of emotions. The war with You - Know - Who was taking a turn for the worse and everyday Voldemort was getting one step closer to winning.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A small gurgle came from the bundle in her arms, James laughed and bopped him on the nose. Lily looked up at him, with his arm thrown around her shoulder, "Jamie," He turned his attention to her, "What should we name him?"

"What about," he tapped his chin with his finger before lighting up, "Harry! After my grandfather."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and smiled up at him, "I like it."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As James tucked little Harry into his crib, he knew he would die for this small creature, this creation of his flesh and blood. He kneeled and prayed to any god that may or may not exist. That Harry would survive the war. If You - Know - Who came out victorious there was little chance of that, so James would fight tell the very end to prevail.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As Sirius danced around the living room with little Harry in his arms, he was truly happy for the first time in a long while. The war was nearing its climax and if something miraculous for the Light side didn't happen in the next year then there was a good chance that they would lose. But he put that out of his mind and just focused on the good in his life.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As Severus Snape tapped his wand over his head, he felt the cold rush cover him that was the tell tale sign of the disillusionment charm. Now invisible, he snuck upstairs to the room he knew held Sybil Trelawney, a Seer, and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a host of other positions in Magical Britain's government. Stopping outside the door, he cast a listening charm and pressed his eye to the keyhole.

For the first few minutes it went as any other interview for a teaching position would, before Dumbledore evidently brushed against her, "Oh I'm so sorry my dear-"

A symphony of voices seemed to echo from Trelawny's mouth, as in a voice not her own she spoke with eyes glazed over, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...-"_

Suddenly he was yanked from the door, and pulled face to face with the owner of the pub, an old man with a remarkable resemblance to Dumbledore. "What 're you doing up here laddie!"

Just then the door opened and Albus Dumbledore and Sybil Trelawney exited and the man swiveled to face him. "Albus this young laddie here was eav' droppin' on you, what 'd you want done with 'im? It be your choice."

"Ah Aberforth, let the poor lad go, I was just interviewing Sybil here for a position as divination teacher, nothing of much importance."

"If you 're sure Albus." The man, Aberforth looked him over once more with a critical eye before letting him go.

As he scampered away he heard Aberforth call after him, "I better not see you up here without permission again or you 'll not leave unscathed again."

And Dumbledore's response, "Abe was that really necessary?"

But when he burst outside both their voices faded to silence. He apparated away with a pop, one thought on his mind, _he must get this to his lord_.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He released his Cruciatus Curse and dismissed the trembling fool that had been unlucky enough to come across him in his anger. Then he called in one of his newer recruits, Severus Snape.

The man stared up at him with those onyx black eyes half hidden behind a curtain of greasy black hair. "Rise Severus, and report."

"My lord, I have heard what I believe to be the beginning of a prophecy-"

Snape got cut off as Lord Voldemort ripped into his mind with the power of a practiced Legilimens and viewed the memory first hand. _Now this could be worrisome, but by acting quickly he could extinguish the threat before it ever had a chance to exist._

"You will be rewarded greatly for bringing this to me Severus. You are dismissed."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lord Voldemort looked up from the list of babies born in July his spy at St. Mungo's had delivered. It was between the Potter and Longbottom babes for the candidate of the prophecy. In his own experience, the Potters were more dangerous, so that would be the child he would take out. Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers could take out the Longbottom boy. With that decided he lounged back in his chair.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Severus, what reward do you desire for your part in bringing this prophecy to me?'

"My lord, I wish you to spare the life of Lily Potter, ne Evans."

"It will be as you wish Severus."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sirius Black picked his way through the ruins of the Potters house in Godric's Hollow. He walked through the doorway, the hinges still hot from when only hours ago it was blasted off the hinges. He walked to the living room that held so many joyful memories for him, and stopped by his best friends body.

"I'm so sorry James, its all my fault. I killed you all."

Picking himself off the ground he walked up the stairs, down the hallway and into Harry's room, **his** godsons room.

He looked into the room from the doorway with sad eyes, taking in the broken crib, the bleeding cut on his Harry 's head, and Lily, who he knew had defended Harry to her last breath. She was slumped by a wall, blood trickling from many cuts all over her body.

"Oh," he breathed, "I caused all this, Its all **my **fault. I killed my best mate! I killed the one girl who didn't throw herself at me!" His voice rising with every syllable until he was shouting, "I _killed_ my precious godson. Oh Harry I'm so sorry."

And with those words he stalked out of the room, out of the house, and twisted, disappearing with a pop that echoed through the small town long after he was gone.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Petunia Dursley was a **normal** woman, if a bit ugly and boney with twice as much neck was normal. She prided herself on this fact. She lived at Number 4 Privet Drive with her husband Vernon and their young son Dudley Dursley. Every house on Privet Drive was identical. It was a picture perfect neighborhood.

Today though, there was a cat, and this cats slitted eyes held an intelligence not normal for a cat. Petunia Dursley saw this cat all day, lingering around the yard, or on the fence. She did not like this cat, and told her husband so when he got home from work. He reassured her and went to shoo the stray. The cat did not move however, and just looked at the overweight man with contempt in its much too intelligent eyes.

So they continued on with their lives, sitting down to eat dinner with there already chubby 'Dudders'.

Later that night Petunia Dursley settled into an uneasy sleep beside her husband, blissfully unaware.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Minerva Mcgonagall was a rather stern looking witch, but she had a soft heart. It was for this reason that in the wee hours of the morning she appeared with a pop on Privet Drive. If there had been any watchers it would have looked quite weird as she appeared with a pop before she just seemed to shrink, and standing in her place was a cat.

So with a sigh, (if cats could sigh,) she hunkered down to watch the dirty Muggles Albus insisted young Harry Potter be placed with.

Many hours later, when all the residents of the neighborhood where immersed in the inventions of their psyche, another person appeared with a pop.

He walked up to the cat, at which time she turned back into her human self. "Albus you cannot leave him here, you could not find two people less like us if you tried! He-"

"Minerva, it is what is best for the boy."

"I'm sorry Albus I can't-"

"I hope you will forgive me for this my dear Minnie,"

"What? Albus-"

"_Obliviate." _The elderly wizard sighed and rubbed his temple.

He looked down at the witch slumped in his arms, "I'm sorry for doing this Minnie, but its for the _Greater Good_."

And without ceremony the old man walked u to the porch of Number Four Privet Drive and set down th bundle containing one young Harry James Potter. The boy did not cry, he just watched with curious eyes as Dumbledore pulled a letter out of his robes and tucked it into the side of the bundle. With what he needed for the creation of his weapon complete, he grabbed the still slumped witch and popped away to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Petunia Dursley hated her sister. She hated her freakish husband and son. She hated everything not normal. So when she went to get the mail and saw her freak nephew on the steps she screamed for her husband.

This act caused the babe on the porch step to awaken. "Where Mommy? Green Light. Scream. Sad Man. Pa' foo. Mooey."

They were proud of Dudley saying 'Mama' at this age. The little boy with those piercing green eye and jet black hair kept repeating those words as Vernon came up behind her and gently took the letter that she had been gripping.

"Whats this nonsense! I will not have a **freak **living in my home!"

"I know honey, I do **not** want his either but if we don't they will come for us and take little Dudders away."

So she picked up the young Harry Potter and carried him in the house. "Where should I put him Vernon"

"Under the stairs."

She followed his instructions and only fed him enough to keep him on the edge of death.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Authors Note:_** And that is the end of the first chapter! I always appreciate a review so please drop one. Please also fav and follow the story and me myself. I need a beta so if you are interested contact me please! See you in a week!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Twisted Soul Broken

Summary: **Harry Potter was beaten, he was beaten so much that he had to kill at the young age of 5. Spending 4 years in a orphanage, then going to a dangerous school for the intelligent and magically powerful. In a tale of murder, treachery, and Dark Lords can Harry Potter emerge the winner. SLASH! Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

Copyright Infringement: **All rights for the characters, the settings, the world, etc., etc. go to J K Rowling and her publisher, I do not mean to commit piracy.**

Warning: **This story contains abuse, descriptive murder, and other disturbing things. I would not recommend reading this unless you are over 18 years of age and not easily distributed by blood.**

Disclaimers: **This Harry Potter fanfiction was prepared or accomplished by Kieren Young in his personal capacity. The opinions expressed in this writing by the characters are not always the author's own and do not reflect the view of the any associates such as teachers, parents, school staff, etc., etc.**

**Comments on this fan fiction are the sole responsibility of the writer (s) and the writer (s) will take full responsibility, liability, and blame for any libel or litigation that result from something written in or as a direct result of something written in a comment. Therefore, feel free to challenge us and disagree with me in the comments section – but I reserve the right to delete any comment for any reason whatsoever (abusive, profane, rude, etc) – so keep it polite and relevant (any outright flamers will be deleted). Please be respectful! ****The author (s) and the website are not to be held responsible for misuse, reuse, recycled and cited and/or uncited copies of content within this blog by others.**

**None of the author (s), contributor (s), administrator(s), vandal (s), or anyone else connected with Jaded Eyes of a Haunted Boy, in any way whatsoever, can be responsible for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I did not think of the quote idea, it was taken from another story.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Italics in text bubbles are an emphasis on a word, italics out of text bubbles are thought bubbles or they could be flashbacks._

**Bold in text bubbles are words said with emotion, bold in thought bubbles are word emphasised. In flashbacks it is either a lot of emotion or emphasis on a word.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Do not become like me,_

_Hold on to your humanity,_

_Sadly for me,_

_I became a monster early on_

_\- **Unknown Author, In a anime**_

_You want me to roll over like a dog? Give up and accept defeat... Ha! That seems to be the sort of language your kind is used to using. Language for cowards who forfeited their humanity, because they were to weak to survive as such. Do not look down on humans, you monsters. Come on. I'll send you all to hell._

_\- **Integra Hellsing, Hell -sing**_

_To rise above monsters,_

_We must abandon our humanity._

_\- **Unknown Author, Contained In Anime, silent. voic**_

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft surrounded by the noises of his many devices spinning and clicking pondering his actions relating to one Harry Potter.

"Fawkes did I do right by him, by the war?" The phoenix seemed to ponder it for a moment before just tilting his and trilling a short sad song.

"I know it will hurt James and Lily when they recover but I need him to trust me and rely on me. I can not have him getting a big head. He will be the weapon I wield that will bring me back into the spotlight."

At that Fawkes just gazed at him with great sadness in his eyes.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lily Potter awoke with a start. "Where is my Harry! What happened to James?! What happened to my family!"

The healer on duty ran over to her, "Ma 'am, Ma 'am, I'm gonna need you to calm down."

"I **can 't** calm down without knowing what happened to my family! Voldemort was here! And my poor Jamie was downstairs... He tried to protect us!"

"Ma' am, James Potter is safe, he will live but he needs to be healed first-"

"When can I see him! And what about my little baby Harry!"

"You will be able to see Mr. Potter in about an hour or two Ma 'am. As for your son you will need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore for that-"

"Why?"

"Well Ma 'am he came in after you were brought in and said he would take care of Harry for you. We only got to do a diagnostic scan. He will always have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Now Ma 'am I have some bad news for you so I need you to take this _Calming Drought_. "

Lily grabbed the bottle out of the mans hand and threw it back. "What is it?"

"Ma 'am you were pregnant when You - Know - who attacked you. You lost a little baby girl. My condolences... We will need to have you take this potion," Here he offered her another potion vial, "and then stay in bed for 30 minutes. It will hurt quite a bit so we also need you to take a _Dreamless Sleep_ potion. Here are the vials Ma 'am." And with that he set the second vial down next to the first one and closed the curtains around her bed.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Albus Dumbledore had not moved from his spot in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Minerva McGonagall entered the office followed by Lily Potter ne Evans and James Potter.

"Minerva, James my dear boy, Lily my girl, what brings you all here on this fine day," He turned to them beaming with that infuriating twinkle in his eye.

"Albus where is my son!"

"James sit down. I am quite afraid I do not know.'

"What do you mean by that how do you not know! The healer at St. Mungo 's told Lily that after we were brought in you came and took him away."

"Lily, James," He said, looking at each of them in turn, "I can assure you that your son is safe-"

"How can you do that when you can not tell us where our little boy is!"

"I placed him with a muggle family and then _Oblivated_ the location and name of the family to protect him."

"Why would you do that Albus? The Dark Lord is dead, we can finally come out of hiding and raise our son! And you took that from us when you took our son."

"James I need you to understand that everything I did was to protect Harry. Though Lord Voldemort himself may be gone for now he was not waging this war alone. Do not forget the Death Eaters."

For the first time since they had entered the office, Lily spoke, "I want my son back Albus,"

"Lily I have no way to contact the family or him until he turns eleven and receives his letter for Hogwarts. That is our only hope." Lily just sat there with that same hollow look in her eyes.

"What do you expect us to do Albus!"

"James, m' boy I want you to stay in hiding for a few months or so while I clean up the Death Eaters, then I want you to continue on with your lives, maybe have another child, until Harry turns eleven and can come to live with you again." "Just trust me."

"I hope you are right Albus, for your sake."

"Goodbye James, m' boy. Minnie, m' dear. Lily, m' girl." He nodded at each of them as the left his office.

A sad trill echoed through the room, like Fawkes knew the full extent of what had just occurred.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The extraordinary and excellent were not valued on Privet Drive as they were in other places, in fact, on Privet Drive anything different, anything unique was quickly destroyed. However there was one extraordinary thing that could not be destroyed, which is why most settled for ignoring 'it' all together.

Perhaps if Harry James Potter had been ordinary instead of extra - ordinary then someone somewhere might have cared that he was being shoved in a cupboard at this moment. Little Harry James Potter was unaware of what made him different from the other neighborhood boys his age.

Nevertheless, he was certainly extra - ordinary. At the young age of 4, Harry James Potter could already read chapter books fluently, and he could do multiplication and division along with other basic facets of mathematics.

Had this little extra - ordinary boy lived in any other house hold, in any other city, with any other family his intelligence would have been viewed with amazement and encouraged. At Number 4 Privet Drive, where he lived, his intelligence was hidden, constantly tried to be squashed, _sneered_ at.

The day had started out relatively normal, he had been woken up at Five - Thirty AM sharp by the shrill screeching of his 'aunt' Petunia, been made to make breakfast for his 'family' (his 'aunt' Petunia, his 'uncle' Vernon, and his 'cousin' Dudley) while being yelled at by his 'uncle' how he was 'an ungrateful boy', and they 'should 've just left him at an orphanage somewhere', given a long list of chores including the garden and all of the laundry and been told to do it by the time Petunia and Dudley got back from their outing. He had wanted to try doing it with his _secret thing_, when 'aunt' Petunia came back earlier than usual and had seen him using it. He was of course promptly thrown in his cupboard and told to _'just wait for when Vernon gets home, you will not be able to sit down tomorrow_,' cue shrill cackle, '_not that you will get a chance _freak'.

Sometimes he just wondered if it was just luck that let him know his name was not 'boy', or 'freak'. He only knew because it was on the blanket he had come with as a baby, which was the same one he used now. The only part of the blanket not ratty was the corner with his name. He repeated like a mantra some days, on the days when he go so used to just being called boy, or freak, etc., etc..

He was pulled from his mind when he heard the padlock click into place. He leaned into the deepest corner of the cupboard and pulled out a treasure, his greatest treasure; a book as thick as a dictionary full of fairy tales. His favorite fairy tale told the story of the young girl Wendy, helping Peter Pan, then Peter Pan taking her to Never Never land and Wendy meeting the Lost boys and Tinker Bell the fairy. Then the fight against Captain Hook and the rest of the pirate crew before Peter takes Wendy back to the nursery. He pulled out the book and re-read it, knowing that the padlock meant that they would not come for at least a day.

He finished the book again and his killing curse green fluttered closed. he dreamed of all manner of things, but most of his dreams centered on the horrible deaths and torture of his trio of over weight keepers.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry hated the identical houses of Privet Drive, Surrey. Harry hated the uniform yards and Harry hated how not **one** single house was different from the neighbors on either side. The only way to distinguish between the houses was the golden numbers proudly mounted next to the doors.

His 'aunt' Petunia had wanted the most normal garden on the block, so no weeds were allowed to grow. This meant Harry had hours of gardening to do, and by the end of it his hands were always read and blistering without fail. Harry sometimes enjoyed gardening, he could practice his **SECRET THING,** when Dudley was not taunting him like he was now.

Another chant echoed out over the garden, "F - R - E - A - K, you are a freak boy." Dudley then stumbled, his massive girth knocking over a flower pot.

"Mommmmm! Mommmmmm! The little freak boy broke your flower pot!"

"Dudders go have a piece of cake! You are such a good strong little boy."

"Yes momma." Then 'Dudders' turned around and stuck his pudgy fingers in his ears and his tongue out.

Her voice turned shrill, "Vernon! Come punish this little brat."

"I think you are old enough for a _different_ kind of punishment then just no food and extra chores. The message clearly has not sunk in so now you will feel some pain." A sadistic smirk made its way onto 'uncle' Vernon's face as he said pain.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That was the first time he was beat.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

For many days Harry was locked in his cupboard, his only occupation reading his treasure. No food was brought to him, and the padlock stayed firmly in place all day long. Harry was occupying himself with the story of Wendy, Peter Pan, Tink, the Lost boys, and Captain Hook. He waited until the high - pitched snores of 'aunt' Petunia were heard, followed by the deep, gruff, snorts of 'uncle' Vernon, and Dudley 's squeaky pig squeal that doubled as his snore.

After this cancomphy of sounds had echoed through the house for a little while, Harry concentrated on using **it**. The padlock slowly unlocked, then lightly floated through the air before settling down to the floor with a clunk. Harry jumped in his skin, _he had to get that down very soon, or they might wake up. _

He tiptoed down the hallway and outside, where he grabbed a few pebbles and started floating them, trying to form patterns. When he got exhausted, he snuck back inside and grabbed a piece of bread and a bit of leftovers. Returning to his cupboard he floated the padlock back in place and forced his **s****ecret thing** to click it shut.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_  
_

His hands were tied to the rail, and the crack of the belt as it cut through the air was audible. He did not flinch, even as the belt cut in to his back again and again. It hurt, the pain, the heat of the lashes. But to cry out, to show any kind of weakness would be to make it worse. Even as his 'uncle' Vernon swung the belt through the air again, the hate in those jaded green eyes intensified. _When it is possible, I will destroy him, inside and out. I will make him watch as everything is stolen away from him then slowly kill him. _His hands clenched into fists as blood dripped down his back on to the floor.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Vernon cracked the belt into the freaks back at a steady ace, his mood improving. The freaks hands were tied together and attached to the rail, to prevent him from running away. The freak just _refused_ to flinch, or cry out, or scream in pain! Why wouldn't he satisfy him, why not let him indulge in his pain. As blood dripped down his back,Vernon appraised him. He could be used for... that. Maybe there was another way for him to get his satisfaction. "Clean it up freak," He walked away, to contact others about using the boy for... that.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Time for your punishment boy."

'uncle' Vernon had one of this sadistic smiles on his face that meant that his punishment would hurt more then usual.

"Come here boy." He pulled out the blood soaked rope that was used to tie him to the stair rail and did the customary knot, but he did it even tighter then the usual unnecessarily tight knot. Then, instead of the usual belt, he pulled out a coiled bull whip.

"I bought this special for you boy. It is a bull whip, used to train bulls, so maybe it will help us get the message into that thick skull of yours" Cracking the whip, his 'uncle' Vernon continued on, "if not, we can think up another, worse punishment for you, freak."

Harry braced himself against the rail, he would not show this bulging monster of a man weakness. A crack echoed out as the whip cut into his still healing back, drawing blood. He drew his arm back again, and another cut dripped blood down his back.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry lay in his cupboard, a pile of blood surrounding him. They had decided to go all in on him...

_The day had started normally, it was a Saturday, so he had gotten to sleep in a little more, before making breakfast. He had made the same thing; bacon, eggs, pancakes, bangers, and mash. He had set down the plate of bacon on the table when Dudley tried to grab a piece and burnt himself."Mommmm, the freaky y y boy made the plate of bacon hot so I would get hurt." His 'aunt' Petunia soothed him, "Do not worry my little widdy Duddy kins. I have been wanting to take a turn for a while. Since you were the victim of his outburst this time i might let you try a little." "What about Daddy?" "She rubbed his hair and said, "Daddy can do it too. It can be our family activity for the day." _

That had been the start of hell for him.

_He had been tied up, but instead of the stair rail, a light fixture had been the lucky object. He had to stand on his tip toes. His 'aunt' Petunia had taken the first turn, whipping him until she could not stand, as exhausted as she was. She had focused on his legs, cutting until you could see the muscles. Dudley had gone next, he had not broken skin, but had made his arse and feet burn and swell. After a little bit he got bored, and it was his 'uncle' Vernon's turn. Vernon was the strongest of the lot, throwing his whole bulk behind each slash of the whip. 'Uncle' Vernon had cut into the back of his legs and his lower back, continuing what 'aunt' Petunia had started, but amplified a hundred times over. He had bit the inside of his mouth bloody, but he had not screamed or cried out. When 'uncle' Vernon had had his fun, they took him down and threw him in the cupboard._

"I will destroy them. " The shadows did not respond, but he was not talking to them, he was talking to himself.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That is the end of the first chapter! Please read and review, it makes my boy! This story will be SLASH!, but I need an alias for Harry. I was thinking maybe something along the lines of Tristen Nightmare or maybe Christen Stillnight. Maybe Christen Sanguinem If you got any suggestions please review or PM me. I will see you in a week!

First Name list:

Christen

Tristen

Kristen

Lucius

Last Name List:

Black

Stillnight

Killsnight

Sanguinem

Kurenai

~Ren Black


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered Like Glass

Summary: **Harry Potter was beaten, he was beaten so much that he had to kill at the young age of 5. Spending 4 years in a orphanage, then going to a dangerous school for the intelligent and magically powerful. In a tale of murder, treachery, and Dark Lords can Harry Potter emerge the winner. SLASH! Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

Copyright Infringement: **All rights for the characters, the settings, the world, etc., etc. go to J K Rowling and her publisher, I do not mean to commit piracy.**

Warning: **This story contains abuse, descriptive murder, and other disturbing things. I would not recommend reading this unless you are over 18 years of age and not easily distributed by blood.**

Disclaimers: **This Harry Potter fanfiction was prepared or accomplished by Kieren Young in his personal capacity. The opinions expressed in this writing by the characters are not always the author's own and do not reflect the view of the any associates such as teachers, parents, school staff, etc., etc.**

**Comments on this fan fiction are the sole responsibility of the writer (s) and the writer (s) will take full responsibility, liability, and blame for any libel or litigation that result from something written in or as a direct result of something written in a comment. Therefore, feel free to challenge us and disagree with me in the comments section – but I reserve the right to delete any comment for any reason whatsoever (abusive, profane, rude, etc) – so keep it polite and relevant (any outright flamers will be deleted). Please be respectful! ****The author (s) and the website are not to be held responsible for misuse, reuse, recycled and cited and/or uncited copies of content within this blog by others.**

**None of the author (s), contributor (s), administrator(s), vandal (s), or anyone else connected with Jaded Eyes of a Haunted Boy, in any way whatsoever, can be responsible for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I did not think of the quote idea, it was taken from another story.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Italics in text bubbles are an emphasis on a word, italics out of text bubbles are thought bubbles or they could be flashbacks._

**Bold in text bubbles are words said with emotion, bold in thought bubbles are word emphasised. In flashbacks it is either a lot of emotion or emphasis on a word.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Why should I apologise for the monster i have become?

No one ever apologised for making e this way.

\- Jaquan Wilson, Featured in the Joker, The Joker

No one notices your tears,

No one notices your sadness,

No one notices your pain,

But everyone notices your mistakes.

-Unknown Author, Multiple Animes Including Assassination CLassroom, Leo21

Do not waste words on people who deserve your **silence**,

Sometimes the most powerful thing to say can be nothing at all.

-Unknown Author, Multiple Animes including SAO (Sword Art Online), Nico

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Petunia Dursley loved her 'little wittle Duddey kins'. _She loved making him happy. Perhaps that was why he was fa-. No, I can't think that. My little wittle Dudders is not fat. He is just well set._ Nodding her head once, her thoughts turned to the small boy in the corner. Her niece was skinny, so skinny you could see his bones. _Perhaps if she fed him more, not making him live on the scraps of trash-. No, he is a little freak! Like that god damned sister of hers that bore him! _He was odd for a boy his age, never speaking to anyone, with little emotion showing on his face. _That is your fault. You and Vernon beat it out of him. Or do you not remember that day that he stopped talking. Your son blatantly lied about him, and even though you knew it was a lie, you used that as an excuse to beat him. He will be scarred for life! He deserves it, he is just a little freak! _His hair was long, just past his shoulders, and caked in blood, dirt, and who knows what else. _But it would not be that way if she took care of him like lovely Lily would have wanted. NO! She did not care what her freak sister would have wanted! She and that freaky husband of hers did not matter! Their freak son could-._

The derision in his eyes was palpable as he pointed at the tree and turned around to leave.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her, "Is Christmas dinner made and on the table, _freak?_"

The derision had come back with a vengeance, and he affixed her with a 'are you a fucking retard' look.

"Then you can go outside freak." Grabbing his arm with a hand cloth, she dragged him to the front door. "Go away, you shall **not **be seen in front of, or around our house. I do **not **want to have to have your uncle Vernon up your punishments, do you?"

He shook his head and she shoved him out the door, barefoot with barely passable summer clothes.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter waded through the snow, with his arms wrapped around him. It was Christmas time, and all around him families were celebrating, the golden glow emanated from the windows, laughter following closely behind. When he was out of the view of number 4 Privet Drive, he used his **secret thing **to light a fire on the tips of his fingers. Stopping outside the movie theater, he snuck around to the back. He might as well see a movie on Christmas if he did not have a family to love him. When one of the teenagers came out the back door to smoke he slipped through the crack. _He was invisible to anyone he did not want to see him. It was so ingrained in his being, never be seen, never be heard, never be felt, that he had to concentrate to make people notice him. _It was almost deserted in the theater, so he went to the room that the movie Dudley had wanted to watch was playing in._ This was the one thing they had told him no on. _ It was extremely graphic, said to be a thousand times worse than the Jigsaw movies. _Not that he had ever seen those either_. He sat down just as the previews ended, grabbing some money and candy from unsuspecting people as they walked in._ He had gotten 250 pounds! He could get a jacket, shoes, and some food with this! He would have to make sure the Dursleys never found them but if he played this right, he would not have to be barefoot and cold when they forced him outside._

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _  
_

Harry Potter left the movies later, torture on his mind. He had never imagined there were this many different kinds of torture. The Dursleys were replacing the characters as he imagined it though. First Vernon, then Petunia, and then finally Dudley. Strolling through the crowd, he touched no one, but pick pocketed many more people. Going to the store, he got a set of decent clothes, just good enough that he would be let in. Putting on a pair of shoes, he just walked out. _Maybe he could slip into the public pool and take a quick shower. _

Later, when he was clean and looked taken care of, he slipped into a restaurant and got some food. Sustained for the night, he went to the park, removed the jacket, removed the shoes, and folded up his nicer clothes. Placing these all in a plastic bag, he hid it under a bush, and wished it too be uninteresting to people. PLacing back on his rags, he hid in a tree and willed back the fire with his **secret thing**.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter was lying on his side in the Cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive, wondering why he existed. These were not thoughts a five year old should have, he knew. A five year old should not even know what suicide is. _I would die, I would just kill myself if it was not losing to **them**. _Harry sneered at the thought of the Dursleys, his supposed 'caretakers'. Looking down at his hand, he willed the flame to ignite. _This is the only thing that gives me the right to live. My **secret thing**. _

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _  
_

Fresh blood seeped into the ratty blanket he laid on. 'Uncle' Vernon had beaten him harder than usual. Those jaded green eyes fluttered shut as he recalled the part that had really scared him...

_'We have got it all set up for you to start paying us back after we took you in from the good of our hearts.' Looking him up and down through the shredded clothes he wore, he sneered. 'This will be the worst punishment you have ever gotten,' sneering again, he shoved him into the cupboard and he heard the padlocks click shut. _The fifth birthday of his 'cousin' Dudley had marked the adding of another padlock to his hell.

He would be killed if he stayed here much longer; this he knew as a fact of his very soul. The beatings had only been going on for a few months and he would die soon. His already jaded green eyes glinted as they took on a slightly insane look. He could solve the problem by eliminating this _filth_ from the world. He climbed off the ratty blanket and laid it flat in the center of the cupboard. Reaching around the cupboard he grabbed all of his belongings; his **TREASURE**, the last water and slice of bread from his latest expedition, and his shoes. He had brought them in from the park when it had started to rain. Slipping them on his feet he wrapped the belongings in his blanket, then in a ratty old shirt of his. Wrapping his small, thin, arms around the package as he used his **secret thing **to unlock the padlocks one at a time and float them silently to the door. Padding to the door in his socks he set down the shoes and the package. Turning around he stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a little something. Tiptoeing up the stairs he stayed close to the wall, where the boards squeaked less, he turned down the hall to his 'aunt' Petunia's and his 'uncle' Vernon's room. Using his **secret thing** to make sure they did not move, or make any noises, he walked up to them and slit his 'uncle' Vernon's throat. _Huh, it feels like when i have to cut the bangers at breakfast._ Making sure to not get any blood on his clothes he moved on too his 'aunt' Petunia. Slitting her throat was easier, less fat to get in the way. He walked out of their room, not making as much effort to stay quiet as he had been before. When he got to Dudleys room he did much the same thing, but paused to grab Dudley's new knapsack on the way out. Hefting the bag that was as large as his body, he went back to his 'aunt' Petunia's and 'uncle' Vernon's room. This time he just grabbed the jewelry and bag of cash they had hidden and shoved it into Dudley's knapsack. Perfect, now it looks like there has just been a normal late night mugging. Walking downstairs he wrapped the knife in newspaper, washed off his hands, and put all of his stuff into Dudley's- no his, knapsack. Slipping on his shoes he escaped into the night, never looking back once, only with a feeling of satisfaction to show what he just had done.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . H P . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _  
_

That is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Please read and review, it makes my day! This story will be SLASH!, but I need an alias for Harry. I was thinking maybe something along the lines of Tristen Nightmare or maybe Christen Stillnight. Maybe Christen Sanguinem If you got any suggestions please review or PM me. I will see you in a week!

**First Name list:**

Christen

Tristen

Kristen

Lucius

Azrael (archangel of death) |

Corvus |

Caius |

**Last Name List:**

Black

Stillnight

Killsnight

Sanguinem |

Kurenai

Eous (latin for sundown/morningstar) |

~Ren Black


End file.
